The present invention refers to an installation for the treatment of plates, more particularly of glass panes, comprising at least a drilling station for the purpose of drilling holes into the plates. In known installations of this kind, the plates are delivered to a drilling station, where they are first positioned and subsequently drilled. A substantial inconvenience is the fact that the positioning means, e.g. positioning stops are exposed to the direct influence of the cooling liquid and of the eroded material from drilling. Resetting the installation for different plates is complicated.